This application claims the benefit of China Patent Application serial no. CN 02112963.0, filed on Apr. 28, 2002, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety herein.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a decelerated centrifugal dust removing apparatus for a dust cleaner.
2. Background
Nowadays, dust cleaners are usually equipped with a filtering cover or a dust collecting bag, in order to filter dirty air sucked in by vacuum generating motor, and to let the dust particles stay in the dust collection cylinder or dust collecting bag. When the dust cleaner has been used for a certain period of time, the user should clean the filtering cover or dust collecting bag or replace it. Otherwise, after the filtering holes of the filtering cover or dust collecting bag have been blocked by fine dust particles, the vacuum generating motor will encounter higher resistance in sucking dust. If the blockage is serious, even the motor will be burned out. So, the structure of the conventional dust cleaner has some defects, which not only may bring trouble to the user, but also may affect the operating performance of the dust cleaner.
In order to overcome the above drawbacks, the so-called cyclone separation principle has been used in dust removing apparatus of dust cleaners by manufacturers, and which has resulted in good effects. In such cyclone separation type dust removing apparatus, a reverse cone shaped cylinder with a large upper end and a small lower end is placed in the dust collecting box. The upper end of the reverse cone shaped cylinder is closed and an air outlet pipe is longitudinally provided. The lower end of the reverse cone shaped cylinder is open to facilitate the falling down of dust into the bottom of the collecting box. An air inlet pipe is disposed in the upper side wall of the reverse cone shaped cylinder and enters along tangential direction to make the dirty air stream containing dust rotates in the reverse cone shaped cylinder, and by the centrifugal force dust particles will fall into the bottom of the dust collecting box along the side wall of the reverse cone shaped cylinder, dust removed air stream will go upward out through the air outlet pipe.
On Oct. 17, 2001, China Patent Bureau announced a utility model patent entitled xe2x80x9cSeparated Body Type Cyclone Dust Filtering Apparatus For Dust Cleaner.xe2x80x9d This utility model patent application was filed by the applicant, with the patent number ZL00266255.8 and the announcement number CN 2453827. The patent xe2x80x9cdiscloses a kind of separated body type cyclone dust filtering apparatus for dust cleaner, which comprises a container on which are provided dirty air inlet and clean air outlet, said container is divided into 2 chambers: coarse dust particle chamber and fine dust particle chamber, the coarse dust particle chamber is equipped with a rotatable cylinder in which there is a filtering netted (mesh) pipe, the dirty air inlet is situated on the upper side of the coarse dust particle chamber, the fine dust particle chamber is equipped with a rotatable conical body, and the clean air outlet is on the rotatable conical body, said filtering netted (mesh) pipe is equipped with direction guiding air passage connected with the rotatable conical body; such apparatus has a cyclone separation structure which has changed the filtering manner of the traditional dust cleaner, and which, not only filters more cleanly the dirty air and dose not tend to increase the air suction resistance encountered by the motor, but also brings convenience to users.xe2x80x9d
As the rotating cone in the above invention is a reverse conical body, and the dust is separated by the accelerated rotation of air, the loss of air stream pressure is rather large, thereby the effect of dust cleaner is affected. Besides, the accelerated air stream tends to lift again fine dust already falling into the bottom, and this fine dust will go out from the air outlet pipe together with air flow, resulting in the secondary pollution of the cleaned air. In addition, the apparatus mentioned above is rather suitable for the separation of larger size dust particles, for small-size dust separation, its effect is not ideal.
An object of the present invention is to provide a decelerated centrifugal dust removing apparatus for a dust cleaner. The apparatus features small loss of air stream pressure, good effect on dust suction, high quality in filtering dust, and low noise. It can effectively avoid the secondary pollution of the cleaned air, and is especially suitable for use in the secondary filtering system of the dust cleaner to separate small and fine dust particles.
The scheme of the present invention is to provide a decelerated centrifugal dust removing apparatus for a dust cleaner, which comprises a cylinder, a conical cylinder and a dust collecting box connected one after another in the given order from top to bottom. On the upper end of the cylinder is provided an air outlet pipe. The air outlet pipe is longitudinally disposed and enters into the cylinder. On the outer wall of the cylinder is provided air inlet pipe. The conical cylinder has a small upper end and a large lower end. In the conical cylinder there is an umbrella-shaped reflecting disc under the air outlet pipe. In the center of the umbrella-shaped reflecting disc, there is provided a hole for air returning. Between the periphery of the umbrella-reflecting shaped reflecting disc and the side wall of the conical cylinder, there is an annular gap for the own of dust.
A further technical scheme of the present invention is: a decelerated centrifugal dust removing apparatus for a dust cleaner, which comprises a cylinder, a conical cylinder and a dust collecting box connected sequentially in the given order from top to bottom. On the upper end of the cylinder is provided an air outlet pipe. The air outlet pipe is longitudinally disposed and enters into the cylinder, on the outer wall of the cylinder is provided air inlet pipe. The conical cylinder has a small upper end and a large lower end. In the conical cylinder there is an umbrella-shaped reflecting disc under the air outlet pipe. In the center of the umbrella-shaped reflecting disc, there is provided a hole for air returning. Between the periphery of the umbrella-shaped reflecting disc and the side wall there is an annular gap for the falling down of dust, the air inlet pipe goes around the side wall of the cylinder at least by 90xc2x0 of arc of a circle before it goes into the cylinder.
A still further technical scheme of the present invention is: a decelerated centrifugal dust removing apparatus for a dust cleaner, which comprises a cylinder, a conical cylinder and a dust collecting box connected sequentially in the given order from top to bottom. On the upper end of the cylinder is provided an air outlet pipe. The air outlet pipe is longitudinally disposed and enters into the cylinder. On the outer wall of the cylinder is provided air inlet pipe. The conical cylinder has a small upper end and a large lower end. In the conical cylinder there is an umbrella-shaped reflecting disc under the air outlet pipe, in the center of the umbrella-shaped reflecting disc there is provided a hole for air returning. Between the periphery of the umbrella-shaped reflecting disc and the side wall there is provided an annular gap for the falling down of dust. The air inlet pipe around the side wall of the cylinder at least by 90xc2x0 of arc of a circle before it goes into the cylinder. Several ribs are provided in the gap for the falling down of dust to fix the connection of the umbrella-shaped reflector.
In the above schemes, the umbrella-shaped reflector can be installed either under the conical cylinder or above the dust collecting box.
The advantages of the present invention include the following:
1. Because the conical cylinder has the shape of small upper end and large lower end, the rotation of the air flow in the conical cylinder will be in a decelerated centrifugal state, so the loss of air flow pressure will be small, therefore the effect of air suction of dust cleaner will be ensured.
2. As the rotation speed of air in the lower part of the conical cylinder is smaller than that in the upper part, dust in the bottom of the dust collecting box will not be lifted again, therefore the air which goes out from the air outlet pipe will not be polluted, so the secondary pollution of the cleaned air can be avoided.
3. As the air inlet pipe goes around the cylinder at least by 90xc2x0 of arc of a circle before it enters into the cylinder, the effect of the rotation of dirty air will be better after it enters into the cylinder.
4. The volume of prior art cyclone dust removing apparatus is relatively large, it is suitable for the separation of larger size dust particles, but is less effective in separating fine and smaller-size dust particles. By contrast, the present invention is more suitable for separating smaller and fine dust particles, especially suitable for use in the secondary filtering system of a dust cleaner.
5. The dimension of the dust removing apparatus of the present invention can be enlarged or reduced in proportion. When the dimension of the apparatus is smaller, its operating performance in dust filtering will be better.
6. The dust removing apparatus of the present invention can not only remove fine dust particles, but also can reduce noise.
The sound generated by the apparatus when in use is much lower than that generated by the prior art dust cleaner.